First Contact
by Marcus Rowland
Summary: 100word BtVS DC universe crossover Drabble series continues.
1. First Contact

100-word BtVS / DC crossover Drabble. No spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. 

**First Contact**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

Voices, an engine, straps binding him, something over his eyes. He lies, groggy, feigns unconsciousness. 

"He's human." A woman, Californian. 

"You sure?" Another woman, same accent. 

"All tests negative." 

"Twenty bucks, B." Woman again, Boston. 

"What now?" 

"Release him." 

"What about the mask?" 

"We agreed, no peeking if he's human." 

"Aren't you curious?" 

"Nope. So not our problem." 

"Where we gonna leave him?" 

"Somewhere safe... that car park." 

"Works for me." 

The van stops. He's lifted out, it roars away. When he's free of the stretcher they're gone. He gathers evidence, then heads back to the Batmobile. 

This isn't over. 


	2. Second Thoughts

100-word BtVS / DC crossover Drabble. No spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact_

**Second Thoughts**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"At first I thought they were looking for metahumans," says Batman 

"But now you don't?" asks Robin. 

"I was out barely twenty minutes, still don't know how they got me. A meta-gene test takes three hours." 

"That's odd... any fingerprints?" 

"Nothing on the stretcher or straps." 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" 

"Your suit. They must have touched it." 

"Worth trying." 

They find seven partials. Five match no records, the others... 

"Faith, no other name. Murderer, escaped con." 

"Says she died in the Sunnydale disaster." 

"Easily faked. Check associates." 

"Only one current address, a private eye named Angel." 

"I'll start with him..." 


	3. Third Party

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact_ and _Second Thoughts_. 

**Third Party**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

Bruce's arrival in LA is high profile, but he shakes off the paparazzi to visit Angel Investigations. The building is closed, enquiries forwarded to Wolfram and Hart. He knows their reputation, doesn't want to get close without more information. 

At the third cocktail party an acquaintance mentions the lawyers' reclusive new CEO. Their web site has pictures. 

That night's local news mentions sick children, unconscious, their faces ghastly smiles. The Joker's work? If it is, Angel can wait. 

Oracle suggests a link to a children's show. Batman scouts the studio, sees someone breaking in. He recognises Angel, follows him in. 


	4. Fourth Possibility

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts_ and _Third Party_. 

**Fourth Possibility**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Might as well come out," says Angel, "I know you're there." 

Batman hesitates, then steps into the light. Most people seeing him are scared; Angel looks mildly surprised. 

"What brings you to LA?" 

"Don't you know?" 

"You first." 

"I think the Joker's using subliminal signals to hurt children." 

"That's kinda why I'm here, but I don't think it's the Joker." 

"What then? A foreign power? Aliens?" 

"My guess is it's demons." 

_"Demons?"_

"I'm pretty sure. Some kinda evil magic anyway. Somewhere in that direction." He heads towards a door. 

Batman shrugs and follows him into a blast of blinding light. 


	5. Fifth Ring

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party_ and _Fourth Possibility_. 

**Fifth Ring**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"You're a wee puppet-man," jeers the peroxide-blond Englishman, "With a little bat-puppet pal." 

Angel growls and leaps at him, Batman throws a felt Batarang and line to entangle his legs. 

The blond topples through a glass wall, Angel head-butting him as he goes down. Batman kicks his ribs, realises he's still got his strength. During the fight he notices that Angel and Spike are both much stronger. 

. . . . .

"You could be stuck like this," says the girl called Fred, "unless we can find a counter-spell." 

"Not acceptable," says Batman, pressing phone buttons with stubby fingers. 

On the fifth ring Zatanna answers. 


	6. Sixth Sense

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility_ and _Fifth Ring_. 

**Sixth Sense**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

They return to the studio, fight the puppets Angel claims are demons. Looks like he's right. 

When they get back the first kids are recovering and Zatanna's reached LA. She won't visit the office, so Fred drives Batman to Griffith Park. 

_"Teppup emoceb Namtab;"_ suddenly he's human again. Zatanna studies him, frowns, then says "Someone else enchanted you?" 

"I don't think so." 

"My sixth sense disagrees. Someone used another spell on you several days ago." 

"To knock me out?" 

"Maybe. What happened?" 

He tells her. "Any idea who cast it?" 

"Wicca, powerful. Beyond that..." She shrugs. 

Maybe Angel has answers. 


	7. Seventh Seal

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring_ and _Sixth Sense_. 

**Seventh Seal**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Faith?" says Angel. "Isn't she dead?" 

"Corpses rarely leave fingerprints," says Batman. "You should know." 

"Zatanna told you?" 

"She recognised your name." 

"How about me?" asks Spike. 

"No." 

"Bloody hell..." 

Angel briefly smirks. "If Faith's alive...?" 

"She's a murderer." 

"She's paid for it," says Angel. "A thousand times over." 

"She's still wanted." 

"If we don't co-operate?" 

"I'm sure I'll think of something. 

"You could try." 

Angel thinks, then says "If I send you to someone who might help, will you promise to talk first?" 

"Yes." 

Angel goes out, returns with an address. The Seventh Seal Diner, Metropolis. "Ask for Oz." 


	8. Eighth Avenue

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense_ and _Seventh Seal_. 

**Eighth Avenue**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

The diner's a Goth hangout on Eighth Avenue. By day it's almost empty. In civilian clothes, his Matches Malone disguise, Batman feels horribly conspicuous. 

He orders coffee and asks for Oz; the counter-hand says "Outside, the guitar." 

Oz is a short skinny redhead, playing acoustic rock. There are a few coins in the guitar case, Batman throws in a quarter and says "Angel sent me." 

"From Gotham?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. You want Faith?" 

Batman nods. 

"Not yet." 

"What?" 

"You're angry. That's not the path to enlightenment." 

_"What?"_

"I can smell it. You're angry." 

"So?" 

"Chill out. Relax. Then we'll talk." 


	9. Ninth Symphony

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal_ and _Eighth Avenue_.

**Ninth Symphony**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Well?" Batman asks after ten minutes.

"Still simmering a little," says Oz, strumming Beethoven's Ninth, "But better."

"What are you? My therapist?"

"You get mad, I get mad. You wouldn't like me mad."

"Like that TV show?"

"The Hulk? Kinda."

"So... Faith?"

"You know what she does?"

"Kills people."

"She was kinda... unbalanced."

"She isn't now?"

"She gave herself up, did time."

"She escaped."

"She was needed."

Batman waits.

"Remember the LA blackout, the mass murders? She stopped that."

"Single handed?"

"Almost."

"How?"

"Helped kill an invulnerable demon."

"Why her?"

"Becase she's a Slayer."

"A _what?_"

"A Vampire Slayer."

. . . . .

Author's note: Some of the reviews I'm getting for this sequence have asked me to expand on the stories. Please try to understand that I write Drabbles and stories with Drabble-length chapters because I _like_ this format and find it technically challenging. If I can tell a story in a hundred words, anything more is unnecessary padding. If you want longer stories by me, please check out my work here and on Twisting the Hellmouth, Fonts of Wisdom, and other sites; I currently have about a third of a million words archived on each site, there ought to be something long enough for you somewhere there! 


	10. Tenth Hour

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue_ and _Ninth Symphony_. 

**Tenth Hour**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

It's dark, nearly ten, when Oz finishes explaining. 

"So your friends checked..." 

"To make sure you weren't a vampire or a demon." 

"Why me?" 

"You've got that creature of the night schtick, lot of blood gets spilled around you. They had to be sure it wasn't a cover." 

"They? You aren't part of it?" 

"I help out sometimes, if they need my talents." 

"Which are..?" 

"You don't like the music?" 

"That all?" 

"I smell vampires." 

"Useful." 

"That was an observation, not my resume." He hands Batman a steel mechanism with a wrist strap. "Wear this under your sleeve, company's coming." 


	11. Eleventh Commandment

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony_ and _Tenth Hour_. 

**Eleventh Commandment**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

Six of them, moving like they own the night. Oz blocks the doorway, smiles, says "Diner's closed." 

"We'll eat outside," says the leader, grabbing him and sprouting fangs. Oz bites his hand, takes off fingers. 

Two notice Batman, suddenly he's fighting for his life. 

Fangs hit his kevlar undersuit, he snap-punches that attacker's heart, dust spills as the spring-loaded stake thuds in. 

Something monstrous... Oz... tears at screaming vampires. 

Batman blocks a kick, twists the ankle, stakes his vampire as it goes down. 

Crossbow bolts from above take out the survivors. 

"Up here, unless you're staying for the cops!" 

Faith. 


	12. Twelfth Pair

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour_ and _Eleventh Commandment_. 

**Twelfth Pair**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Did I bite you?" Oz asks on the fire escape. He's back to his usual size, features still changing, clothes ragged. 

"No." 

"Good. Lycanthropy's infectious." 

"What about vampire bites?" 

"No." Faith tosses Oz a T-shirt as they reach the roof, says "Your fly is torn." 

"Damn. Twelfth pair this year." 

"Nothing I haven't seen before. You look kinda ragged too." 

Batman's clothes are ripped, Kevlar showing through the tears. 

"Got anything in my size?" 

_"There's_ a straight line..." 

"It can wait. We need to talk." 

"That's _my_ line," says a familiar voice. They turn. 

Floating in mid-air, Superman's watching them. 


	13. Triskadekaphobia

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment_ and _Twelfth Pair_. 

**Triskadekaphobia**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Do I know you?" asks Superman. 

"Don't bother, they know I'm Batman." 

"Okay... so what brings you to Metropolis?" 

"It's... complicated." 

"It always is. Want to introduce your friends?" 

"Oz," says Oz. 

"Faith." 

"Not very chatty. Do I need to worry about this?" 

"Nope." says Faith. 

Batman thinks of saying "she's a wanted fugitive" but says "No." 

"Okay." Superman vanishes, reappearing with a bundle of clothes. "You know where to send this." 

"Yes." 

"Clear away the crossbow bolts outside the diner before you leave. Someone might get hurt." And he's gone. 

"Holy shit," says Faith. 

"Now," says Batman, "We'll talk" 


	14. Fourteenth Amendment

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment, Twelfth Pair_ and _Triskadekaphobia_. 

**Fourteenth Amendment**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"You're wanted..." 

"Was," says Faith. "I'm officially dead." 

"Until the police find your fingerprints. Planning to spend your life running?" 

"A couple more weeks." 

"What happens then?" 

"I turn myself in, and the California Supreme Court reviews my trial. Something about Due Process." 

"Then what?" 

"My lawyers are trying to negotiate a suspended sentence for breaking out." 

"And if they can't?" 

"I do the time." 

Oz climbs back to the roof with the crossbow bolts, says "Are we done?" 

"I think so," says Batman. 

"Great," says Faith. "See you around." 

"If you _don't_ turn yourself in you can count on it." 


	15. Fifteenth Floor

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Minor spoilers. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment, Twelfth Pair, Triskadekaphobia_ and _Fourteenth Amendment._

**Fifteenth Floor**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

Bruce rarely pays enough attention to Wayne Foundation business. He's passing through the fifteenth floor cafeteria when he notices Faith, drinking coffee with a man with an eye patch.

In his office Bruce checks the computer; she's booked for a meeting in the Human Rights department. They're helping her with her case, of course.

He reads her dossier, compares it with Oracle's version. Neither makes pretty reading. The background report on her family is worse.

He hesitates, then sends a memo giving the case priority and extra funding.

Faith hasn't had many breaks; he hopes this one will be enough. 


	16. Sixteenth Day

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Spoilers for Angel S5 finale. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment, Twelfth Pair, Triskadekaphobia, Fourteenth Amendment_ and _Fifteenth Floor_

**Sixteenth Day**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"What happened?" asks Batman. 

"Senator Bruckner," says Oracle. "Denounced the court's leniency, next thing they'd voted a year's imprisonment for the jailbreak." 

"She's always been big on law and order issues..." 

"Want me to dig, see if there's more behind it?" 

"No, we've other fish to fry." He pushes Faith to the back of his mind. 

Sixteen days later Bruckner's dead, LA's burning, and a dozen metahumans are hurt before things are under control. 

The investigation reveals corruption in the California Supreme Court, cases where Bruckner used her influence illegally. Faith's released after two months. 


	17. Epilogue I: Seventeenth Century

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Spoilers for Angel S5 finale. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment, Twelfth Pair, Triskadekaphobia, Fourteenth Amendment, Fifteenth Floor_ and _Sixteenth Day_. 

**Epilogue I: Seventeenth Century**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

Founded in 1635, Gotham has plenty of crumbling architecture. The earthquake a while back didn't help. 

"..and now we're gonna have a Hellmouth," says Faith, "if demon guy can't be stopped." 

"Okay," says Batman, looking out across the city. "Etrigan opens the Hellmouth on Friday, a vampire's rising in Arkham cemetery tonight, and the Penguin's stolen $230,000,000 in Monopoly money." 

"Yeah. What the hell is _that_ about?" 

"Damned if I know." 

"You take the Penguin, I'll stake the vamp, meet here Friday for demon guy? Movie afterwards?" 

"Works for me." 

"It's a date." 

They kiss, and vanish into the night. 


	18. Epilogue II: Eighteenth Storey

100-word BtVS / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Sequel to _First Contact, Second Thoughts, Third Party, Fourth Possibility, Fifth Ring, Sixth Sense, Seventh Seal, Eighth Avenue, Ninth Symphony, Tenth Hour, Eleventh Commandment, Twelfth Pair, Triskadekaphobia, Fourteenth Amendment, Fifteenth Floor, Sixteenth Day_ and _Seventeenth Century_.

**Epilogue 2: Eighteenth Storey**

_By **Marcus L. Rowland**_

"Mister Kent?"

"Yes?"

"Daniel Osbourne. Call me Oz. People say you can get messages to Superman."

Clark recognises the redheaded man he saw with Batman a week ago. "Sometimes. What's it about?"

Oz looks around the eighteenth-floor newsroom, says "It's kinda confidential."

"I'll need more than that."

"Not for publication."

"No guarantees, not if it's newsworthy."

"Okay." Oz shrugs, seems to think of leaving, then sniffs. His eyes widen. He says "On the other hand, you.. um.. look trustworthy. I want to brief you... him... on my organisation, what we're doing in Metropolis. What do you know about vampires...?"

* * *

This concludes this series for now; in the future I might look at what some of the other Buffyverse characters are up to in the DC universe (or rather, in the DC universe as warped by a world where demons and evil law firms are common - don't count on all DC characters being entirely unchanged). If I do they'll be posted as additions to this story, on sites where it's archived as a single file, rather than as separate Drabbles. Thanks to all reviewers for their comments, I'm not sure I agree with all of them but at least you showed an interest. 


	19. Afterlife

100-word Buffy / Angel / DC crossover Drabble. Spoilers for Angel S5. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Continuation of the "First Contact" series of Drabbles. 

**Afterlife**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

He peers at the mirror, sees an empty room. 

"Mirrors ignore us, my poppet," says Drusilla. "But soon you'll hear your reflection in this city's screams. The stars will whimper as they rise over Gotham." 

"Soon?" he snarls. "Why not now?" 

"First you feed," she cuts a line above her breasts with a razor-sharp fingernail, "my blood for power, then we shall hunt and dine on boys and girls and puppies." 

He sucks, repeats "Soon? When do we kill Batman?" 

"When he has nothing left to live for." 

The Joker nods. Dead or alive, it's his kind of plan. 


	20. Membership Committee

100-word BtVS / DC Drabble. All characters belong to their respective creators and are used without any intention of damaging copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. A sequel to the "First Contact" sequence of stories. 

**Membership Committee**

_by Marcus L. Rowland_

"You are worthy warriors," said the blue-haired woman, "I would lead you." 

"You're a metahuman?" asked Nightwing. 

"A god." 

"Your membership qualifications?" 

"Leadership qualifications!" 

"Whatever." 

"My hordes numbered millions, my skill as their commander unsurpassed!" 

"Thing is," said Booster Gold, "We've never heard of you." 

"I ruled before your pathetic species evolved." 

"That's interesting," said Superman, "but the JLA isn't looking for a leader." 

"Then you are fools." Illyria left, ripping the door off its hinges when it opened too slowly for her liking. 

"Strong..." said Aquaman. 

"Nut-job," Nightwing said dismissively. 

"Any more applicants?" 

"Woman called Rosenberg. Shouldn't take long..." 


	21. Resurrection

100-word BtVS / DC Drabble. All characters belong to their respective creators and are used without any intention of damaging copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. A sequel to the "First Contact" sequence of stories. 

**Resurrection**

_by Marcus L. Rowland_

Superman collects gadgets, trophies and oddities that have come his way, like this machine police found in an abandoned LA warehouse. 

It's like a crude Phantom Zone projector, except the settings are wrong. If it is, there could be prisoners trapped there. 

He sets it up in a vault, weapons ready to stop anything dangerous that might emerge, and reverses the power. 

Something man-shaped materializes beside the projector, screaming as flesh forms on bone, and collapses to the floor. 

The stranger shakes his head. Blue spikes appear, vanish back into his flesh. He peers at Clark and says "Any chance of a drink?" 


	22. Laughing Boy

100-word BtVS / DC Comics Drabble. All characters belong to their respective creators and there is no intention to infringe their copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. 

I thought I'd finished with this series until I noticed Spike / Bruce on the FFA list on Twisting the Hellmouth, and remembered I'd left part of it open. 

**Laughing Boy**

By Marcus L. Rowland 

"Bad enough the Joker's on the loose," says Bruce, bandaging Faith's wound. "But if he's really a vampire..." 

"No 'ifs', mate." Spike steps out of the shadows. "Drusilla turned him, then he staked Dru." 

"How did you find the Batcave?" Bruce asks menacingly. 

"Followed the smell of Slayer blood, of course. Need a hand with laughing boy?" 

"Nice of you to offer," says Faith, "but we can handle it." 

"Sure you can. I'm helping." 

"What's in it for you?" asks Bruce. 

"Dru made me..." says Spike. "Like she was my mother. That bastard killed her." 

Bruce nods grimly. "You're in." 


End file.
